


Across the Sea

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, first line fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds something he does not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> First line provided by Aprilkat.

Frodo stared in disbelief at the letter he held in his hand. He had stumbled across the dark, corked bottle during a walk along the Tol Eressea beach, but never in his wildest dreams could have imagined *this* would slide out when the cork was pulled.

A familiar scrawl covered the rolled paper and he skimmed the signature, just to be sure. Perhaps his eyes deceived him, but somehow he knew he saw aright. The bottle thumped gently on the ground; his knees buckled to dump him on the sand beside it as he began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Frodo . . ._


End file.
